Chronicles of the Losers Club: What if?
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: Recopilación de situaciones inventadas, Universos Alternativos, y posibilidades sin fin con los protagonistas de IT, el famoso Club de Los Perdedores; Bill, Bev, Ben, Eddie, Mike, Stan y Richie, quizá con alguien más entre ellos. Momentos llenos de diversión, intriga, romance, y quizá escenas subidas de tono no actas para todo tipo de público.


Cuando notó el cálido tacto de la mano del otro, Simone se sintió en el paraíso durante unos momentos. Pronto su rostro, pálido normalmente, cobraba el mismo color que los tomates maduros el día de la cosecha.  
Allí, tirados en el seco y árido pasto de Los Barrens, Richie y ella veían el cielo azul y señalaban con diversión algunas nubes con formas reconocibles. Las de Simone solían ser animales, pero las que describía el joven eran extrañas a propósito y no tenían nada que ver con algo que existiese en realidad.  
Entre carcajadas, Richie alzó su mano para señalar otra vez el cielo y soltar otra broma, pero vió la hora que era de casualidad. Alarmado, se levantó de un salto, haciendo que su acompañante se incorporase en el suelo, quedando sentada sobre el mismo.

—¿Pasa algo?—El tono de preocupación de la chica no pasó inadvertido para el otro, que se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo.

—No me he fijado en la hora que era.—Se excusó, acomodando sus propias gafas, que se le estaban cayendo debido a los bruscos movimientos que había hecho anteriormente.—Tengo que irme a casa pronto hoy, Simone. Mi madre me ha pedido ayuda para _noséqué_ cosa.—Al verlo andar hacia las bicicletas, tiradas en el suelo, ella se puso de pie. Lo imitó y pronto ambos empezaban a caminar hacia la carretera que había fuera de Los Barrens, sin subirse aún en las bicicletas. En el fondo de sus corazones, querían alargar ese momento todo lo posible, ya que ninguno quería separarse.

Seguían charlando por el camino. Simone cada vez se iba acostumbrando más a la presencia de él y Richie lo notaba. No podía evitar estar feliz por esto, aunque la razón de sus sentimientos era confusa hasta para sí mismo; sabía que no era porque fuese una chica, había algo más complejo que todo eso. Al fin y al cabo, su contacto con Bev había roto esa "timidez" que todos los chicos de su edad tenían con las féminas, pero con su acompañante todo era distinto. Beverly era bonita, quizá tenía la capacidad de embobar a cualquiera, y Richie lo reconocía gustosamente, la pelirroja era una preciosidad. Pero Simone...  
Ahí estaba otra vez, ese "pero", era lo que más le fastidiaba de todo aquello. No podía pensar en nadie más sin hacer una comparación mental que, naturalmente, la beneficiaba a ella.  
"Sí, esa rubia puede tener tetas enormes, pero Simone..."  
"Está bien, ese culo es impresionante, pero Simone..."  
Casi se le escapó mirarla con verdadera molestia. La joven seguía hablando, a su lado, caminando con su bicicleta, ajena la invasión con la que sometía la mente de Tozier. Cuando le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió, el gesto huraño de él cambió por completo, y se notó a sí mismo sonriendo de la forma más estúpida posible. Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando?¿Por qué le temblaban las rodillas de esa manera al darse cuenta de que Simone tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo?  
Pronto se subió a su bicicleta y depositó su acostumbrado beso en la blanca mejilla femenina, a modo de despedida. Musitó un "la veo luego, _señorita_ " y pedaleó como un enloquecido, dejando a una muy sonrojada Simone atrás, observando la polvareda que levantaba las ruedas de la bicicleta del otro.

Ni corta ni perezosa, hizo lo mismo y colocó los pies en los pedales de su bici. Pero aún no quería regresar a su casa. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría concentrarse, pensando en las ganas que tenía de ver a ese chico tan único al día siguiente, y estaría en su cama observando las horas pasar. No quería ser tan improductiva, luego se sentía mal por gastar el tiempo.  
Así que se le ocurrió dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Derry, confiando en lo que había aprendido con Richie; a esquivar los sitios donde Bowers y su grupo solían estar, a pasar desapercibida, a no meterse en problemas. Aunque esto último a él le costaba más, y no dudaba del por qué.  
Simone emitió una pequeña risa que apenas sacudió sus menudos hombros. Sí, la boca del pequeño de los Tozier solía jugársela en contra mil veces,pero a ella no le molestaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, se divertía más con sus ocurrencias contra más disparatadas eran.

Sin darse cuenta, sus cavilaciones la estaban llevando a un sitio en específico; las afueras de Derry, cerca del lago donde, sin que ella lo supiese, seis amigos se habían reunido para pasar un alegre rato todos juntos. Ahora era la joven la que se internaba por esos caminos, sólo porque podía, porque le gustaba sentir el viento fresco en la cara. Pensaba que contra más se alejaba de su casa, más tiempo pasaría, menos corta sería la espera del día siguiente. Tal vez pecaba de ilusa, pero no le molestaba la idea de investigar un poco más los alrededores.  
Quién lo diría, hace unos meses detestaba Derry y ahora casi le parecía tan bonito como sus padres exclamaban continuamente. Un "pueblo de postal", le decían.  
Pero a ella poco le interesaba la flora, la fauna o lo modélico del paisaje; sólo le importaba la compañía de cierto chico de boca suelta que le había alegrado el verano.  
Una sonrisa boba ocupó su rostro aniñado y siguió pedaleando. Pronto frenó, provocando que las ruedas de la bicicleta rechinasen.  
¿Dónde estaba? Y, ¿qué era ese sonido que había escuchado?  
Miró hacia atrás, intentando discernir entre la espesura del bosque algún animal o lo que fuese. Su instinto de supervivencia empezó a alertarla, aquella no era una zona segura.  
Ella no debería estar ahí.  
Sin embargo y con mucho esfuerzo, ignoró las alertas en su cabeza y volvió a colocar los pies en los pedales. Marchó, de nuevo, hacia delante, sin notar que paulatinamente una densa niebla blanquecina la estaba rodeando. Semejante a una inquietante tela de araña.  
Pronto llegó a una pequeña cuesta, rodeada de árboles, malezas y matorrales. Tuvo que soltar la bicicleta y dejarla en el suelo, para seguir caminando. No le apetecía tener que empujar cansinamente el vehículo hacia arriba, aunque fuese tarea fácil. Simplemente siguió el impulso de bajarse e ir a pie. Y entonces, sólo entonces, lo volvió a escuchar. El sonido que intentaba dejar atrás, de "desaparecerlo" mediante la técnica del vacío.  
"Lo que se ignora no existe"  
"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente."  
Mentira. Ella seguía escuchando esos _pasos_ por detrás. Pasos que se arrastraban, trabajosamente, levantando las hojas caídas que ahora lucían de un marrón amarillento demasiado feo e insano como para ser natural.  
En ésta época del año las hojas no se caen, pensó. Quizá eso es un indicio de que algo va francamente mal.  
Seguía sin ver la niebla que, como si tuviese vida propia, esperaba, se retenía, se movía al compás según lo hiciera la muchacha.  
Dió unos cuántos pasos más. Una zona soleada se ubicaba casi delante de ella, con un saliente que daba directamente al agua. Simone tuvo la tentación de asomarse, pero algo dentro de su mente se aterró con la idea. Ni siquiera estaba cerca del borde, ni mucho menos veía el agua, pero podía sentir cómo algo la llamaba para que se tirase, aún con ropa. Hacía calor y un chapuzón no le vendría mal, pero no sabía nadar.  
Un accidente en una piscina pública, que implicaba unas clases de natación, un profesor negligente y una pequeña Simone al borde del ahogamiento, regresó a su memoria.  
Aquello le quitó las ganas de aprender a nadar, de ver una piscina o de oír la palabra "playa" en su vida. Había terminado profundamente traumatizada después y aún tenía pesadillas en las que el profesor llegaba tarde y el agua le llenaba la nariz, la boca, inundaba sus pulmones y no volvía a respirar nunca más.  
Movió la cabeza con violencia y retrocedió un par de pasos. El corazón le latía rápido, su respiración era igual o más agitada que su pulso. Se obligó a sí misma a recordar dónde estaba, qué edad tenía. Se obligó a respirar pausadamente y desterró cualquier pensamiento negativo que tuviese, dejando la mente en blanco. Atrás había quedado esa piscina, ahora estaba en otra ciudad, en otro estado. Pensó que, al día siguiente, si a Richie le apetecía, podrían ir allí y...  
Ahora no sólo lo escuchaba, si no que lo olía; olía la podredumbre de un cadáver en descomposición, olía la sangre coagulada y podrida, y lo peor era lo que aún ignoraba. Así que se dió la vuelta, lentamente, alargando la acción como si con eso le diese la oportunidad a _lo que fuese_ de desaparecer y dejarla en paz.  
Pero _lo que fuese_ no desapareció, si no que se hizo más palpable, más real, menos salido de una pesadilla. Y entonces Simone gritó hasta que notó que se desgarraba la garganta, presa del horror.  
Allí, en la oscuridad de los árboles, frente a ella y lejos del sol que la bañaba, estaba Ben Hanscom. No el tímido muchacho que Simone había observado en las clases, encerrados entre cuatro paredes durante horas, no; allí estaba el Ben de sus pesadillas, de sus sentimientos más culpables y macabros, reencarnados en un cuerpo con el amplio estómago abierto, deformado, grotesco. Volvió a chillar, notando como perdía el control de su cuerpo y caía hacia atrás en un torpe intento de huir de aquel escenario. Cayó al suelo de arenisca, hiriéndose con pequeños granos de gravilla en la piel de los brazos. Clavó las manos, sentándose, y empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, a la vez que veía, con creciente terror, cómo Ben se movía de forma lenta, torpe, casi como un muñeco cuyos hilos los tiraba alguien muy cruel.

—Simone...—Canturreó el cadáver, escupiendo sangre, manchándose más a sí mismo con aquel líquido negruzco. Su hedor llegó hasta las fosas nasales de la joven, que se intentaba convencer a sí misma, sin éxito, de que aquello era un sueño. No podía ser real. Ben Hanscom no podía ser aquella criatura de apariencia tan dañada, con esa expresión tan cruel. Se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, su intención era alcanzarla. Sus tripas asomaban fuera de su cuerpo, se bamboleaban al ritmo de los movimientos de su dueño. Ese asqueroso espéctaculo le dieron ganas a la joven de vomitar, pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para que saliese nada de su garganta, más que gritos.—¿Quieres flotar, Simone?Oh...Flotarás, todos flotamos. Tú también lo harás, y lo disfrutarás, porque somos tus amigos Simone...Y no volverás a estar sola...  
El tono burlón con el que hablaba la lleno todavía más de miedo, si era posible. No tenía ningún interés en descubrir lo que era flotar, pero no podía huir. Estaba atrapada con ese monstruo con la piel de Ben. Detrás de ella estaba el lago, cada vez más cerca porque no paraba de retroceder.  
No dudaba que se lo mereciera. Que la víctima que ella tan alegremente había dejado a su suerte con Henry Bowers y los otros volviese de la tumba para matarla le parecía justicia divina. Pero aquello no encajaba.  
¿Por qué ella y no Henry?¿Tan mala suerte había tenido? El Ben que ella había observado era un chico tímido, más bien noble y con buenas intenciones. De haberse transformado en un ente macabro y vengativo, ¿no habría ido primero por los que lo habían matado, en primer lugar?  
Y lo más inquietante de todo.  
¿Cómo es que Ben sabía que ella estaba escondida, si jamás la había visto?  
Por primera vez desde que empezó esa pesadilla, Simone cobró conciencia de algo que era aún peor que tener un cadáver persiguiéndola.

—No eres Ben.—Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas demasiado. Al pronunciarlas, se sintió poderosa, como si hubiese encontrado el punto débil de aquello que tenía delante. La sensación de poder aumentó al ver que la criatura se encogía sobre sí misma, callándose al instante y parando su inexorable caminata hacia ella.—¡No eres Ben!—Repitió, cada vez más eufórica, se levantó de un salto y se incorporó, tan ágil como su joven edad se lo permitía.—¡Ben nunca haría algo así!¡Él nunca me hubiese atacado!¡ÉL HABRÍA IDO A POR HENRY BOWERS, NO A POR MÍ!—Su gritó resonó, lleno de fuerza, como quien sabía que lo que decía era una verdad universal. Su respiración seguía agitada, ahora se encontraba en el saliente, apenas a un paso de caer al lago. No se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del filo, ni tampoco sabía cuándo había acortado tanto la distancia entre el borde y ella, pero no le importaba.  
Durante unos segundos, el impostor permanecía quieto y callado, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro de niño muerto sin ojos y con la dentadura más animal que Simone hubiese visto nunca.  
Pero aquello duró poco, porque pronto unos espasmos cubrieron su cuerpo y corrió frenéticamente hacia ella, aullando, dispuesto a atacarla en un acto desesperado.  
Simone se fue hacia atrás, protegiéndose con sus brazos, creyendo que podría defenderse de aquello.  
Su pie se movió, instintivamente, hacia atrás, pisando el vacío que había en el borde del saliente. Y sin perder tiempo, su cuerpo cayó, aún con la adrenalina de alguien que se iba a meter en una buena pelea.  
Pudo ver el cielo azul y las nubes blancas sobre ella, sintió como perdía la percepción de su propio cuerpo los pocos segundos que duró la caída. No fue algo traumático, como todos asumirían más tarde, si no maravilloso. Sintió que aquella opción era mucho mejor que la otra alternativa que dejaba atrás en forma de un poseído y maligno Ben Hanscom.

Cayó al agua en un chapoteo. Aunque era un lago no muy profundo, era lo bastante hondo como para cubrir perfectamente el cuerpo de Simone y que ésta no hiciese pie. Su espalda fue la que abrió las aguas, sintiendo un ligero ardor en la piel, producto del planchazo que acababa de darse. Su visión, antes llenada por el cielo, ahora estaba nublada, era incapaz de distinguir realmente más allá de sus manos. Lejos de sentirse aprisionada por el agua, o en un estado de shock por verse obligada a enfrentar a su fobia, se sentía tranquila, en paz, atontada. Las corrientes del lago la calmaban, le daban un efecto acogedor a su embotada mente.  
Por unos segundos, se acordó que no sabía nadar, pero misteriosamente aquel pensamiento desapareció con indiferencia; no le importaría morir siendo mecida por el agua, en una eterna pasividad, que su cadáver se hundiese hasta la tierra fangosa del fondo del lago y se quedase allí, hasta que poco a poco su piel se deshiciera y su esqueleto pareciese la típica decoración que uno le pone a los peces de colores que compra en una tienda de mascotas. ¿Por qué había temido durante tantísimo miedo verse cubierta de agua? Era una sensación refrescante, que le provocaba una enorme sensación de seguridad.  
Por cuestión de ciencia, su cuerpo debería haber subido a la superficie, haber flotado. Pero no, allí estaba, hundiéndose poco a poco, hacia su fin definitivo. La muchacha no se daba cuenta de que el que estaba contaminando su mente con ese falso regocijo hacia la muerte no era nada más y nada menos que la figura que estaba detrás de la suplantación de identidad de Ben Hanscom. No se daba cuenta y no lo sabía, porque Richie nunca le confesaría a Simone qué era exactamente aquello que le había hecho saltar, aquello a lo que él y sus amigos se habían enfrentado para matarlo. Para ella, esos pensamientos eran suyos, y lo asociaría al fuerte trauma que ya tenía antes por el agua, dicho incluso por médicos y psicólogos respetables. No había tenido instinto suicida, simplemente la situación la había sobrepasado hasta esos límites.  
Cuando empezó a ahogarse, la ensoñación se fue. Entró en pánico, comenzó a moverse y a patalear para salir a la superficie. Pero seguía hundiéndose, inexorablemente, hasta el fondo. Se sentía pesada, como de piedra, veía como su aliento se le escapaba histéricamente en forma de burbujas. El oxígeno empezaba a faltarle y sus pulmones pronto estarían encharcados, otra vez. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, ahora sí estaba perdiendo el conocimiento; el placentero disfrute del agua había desaparecido momentos antes, junto con la indiferencia a morir. Simone quería vivir, pero algo la arrastraba al fango, algo invisible. Casi podía sentir sus garras invisibles en su pecho, un monstruo pesado como de pesadilla infantil, así era como se lo imaginaba. Invisible y poderoso era su asesino.  
Cerró los ojos y lo último que sus ojos vieron era la superficie del agua cubríendola, lejana y distante. Iba a morir ahogada, y por un momento por su mente pasó la idea de que aquél era su destino, y que el incidente en la piscina a los cinco años ya estaba advirtiéndole.  
Pero esa extraña presencia que obligaba al cuerpo de la joven a caer como una piedra frenó, de golpe. Desapareció cuando la silueta de una figura marina se movió entre la tierra del lago. Algo parecido a una tortuga la ahuyentó y como si fuese un talismán de buena suerte, en cuanto la presencia se fue, un hombre vestido de ciclista entró al agua y nadó, dirigiéndose a la joven que se estaba ahogando. 

—Lo lamento muchísimo, señores...—El doctor, bastante joven, había salido de la universidad hacía ya unos cinco años. Había entrado en la carrera de medicina, expresamente para ayudar a la gente, a sanarles. Pero sabía que, por muchos libros que hubiese memorizado, por muchas recetas que firmase, había dolores que eran inevitables y eternos. Cuando vio el rostro de los preocupados padres, tuvo la certeza de que ni siquiera con unas buenas aspirinas podría mitigar el mal que tenían. Se marchó cuando la madre rompió a llorar presa de la histeria, dándoles privacidad a la pareja...O para no tener que afrontar que acababa de darles una mala noticia.  
El largo pasillo, con olor a limpio y desinfectante, ruidoso porque el equipo médico no paraba de moverse, le ayudó a no escuchar los lamentos de la madre de la chica que acababan de internar.  
Entró en la habitación 134 e inmediatamente se percató que, extrañamente, la paciente no tenía compañero. Creía que el hospital estaba lleno, pero no lo estaría tanto si aquella cama blanca sin hacer no tenía ocupante. Intentó anotar mentalmente ese hecho por si necesitaban un cuarto libre con urgencia.

—¿Cuál es el historial?—Una enfermera veterana seguía acomodando la cama de la recién llegada, la hija del matrimonio que acababa de ver. La mujer levantó la cabeza, mirando al doctor y esperando una explicación. Seguramente le habían asignado el cuarto y a la niña, pero no había estado presente en la intervención ni cuando la trajeron en ambulancia. 

—Hipoxia cerebral grave.—Contestó, sin más. Dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada, donde unos auxiliares entraron con una camilla. El cuerpo menudo de la joven pasó de la misma a la cama, donde fue atendida prontamente y con la misma rapidez fue dejada con el doctor y la enfermera, quien miraba ese pequeño rostro pálido y amoratado apoyado en una almohada mucho más grande.—Ha entrado en coma después de sufrir un shock post-traumático...—Siguió leyendo el papel que tenía en las manos, eso era más fácil que pensar lo que había dejado en aquel estado a su paciente.—Tratamiento estándar en estos casos, preservar neuronas viables e...Intentar que la presión intracraneal no suba.—Un pequeño suspiro nació de su pecho, lleno de pesar. Aunque ese ciclista había intervenido dándole los primeros auxilios, el resultado había sido el mismo que si no lo hubiese hecho; la posibilidad de que esa chica volviese a abrir los ojos era más que remota, era básicamente un imposible. Y por desgracia había tenido que ser sincero, si la joven no abría los ojos en un tramo de 24 horas, la esperanza se reduciría aún más... 

Frente a la máquina de Street Fighter su mente estaba en blanco. Al principio, en un acto de auto-flagelación, se torturaba pensando que aquello era lo que Simone debería estar sintiendo, tener la mente en blanco pero _por todo el cuerpo_ , algo bastante difícil de poner en palabras. Y entonces, cuando sus pensamientos desvariaban sobre el estado de su amiga, cuando pensaba en la culpa que se lo comía por dentro por haberla dejado sola, sólo entonces sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y un sollozo le rompía la oprimida garganta. Sólo entonces paraba de jugar y se limpiaba los ojos bruscamente, levantando sus gafas, y trataba de recomponerse. Porque estaba en público y se suponía que los chicos no lloraban, y porque ya llevaba haciéndolo desde que ella se instaló en aquella cama de hospital y dejó de hacerle compañía. Obviamente después de todo esto perdía, porque incluso él, que se dedicaba la mitad de su vida a hacer chistes y la otra mitad a jugar con esa máquina, que se autollamaba a sí mismo "El maestro", era incapaz de darle a los botones o de mirar a la pantalla con los ojos terriblemente borrosos. Y maldecía por lo bajo, maldecía el doble desde que ella no estaba.  
Ir a buscarla a su casa al día siguiente fue una de las experiencias más horribles de su vida, sólo equiparable a lo que vivió con sus amigos y cierto payaso. Supo, por boca de su madre, que la joven que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago había sufrido un "accidente" y que estaba anclada a una cama de hospital en un profundo letargo. Aquello había sido como si alguien le cambiase la lente por la cual sus ojos veían los colores del mundo; sólo veía grises por todas partes.  
La noticia lo conmocionó durante unos segundos, los cuales pasaron a cámara lenta, mientras murmuraba un "P...Pero, ¿se pondrá bien, verdad?" mirando unos ojos dolorosamente idénticos a los de ella. El movimiento negativo que hizo la cabeza de la mujer fue motivo más que suficiente para romperse del todo.  
Vertió lágrimas, claro que lo hizo. La única amistad que había hecho después de pelearse con sus amigos ahora estaba donde estaba y él sabía perfectamente por qué. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando, al darse la vuelta y tomar su bici, alejándose de la expresión triste de la madre de Simone, se dió cuenta que un globo carmesí como la sangre estaba flotando sobre la casa que estaba dejando atrás. Detrás de sus lentes su mirada se llenó de odio y pedaleó con más fuerza, intentando retener el llanto que estrangulaba sus cuerdas vocales y luchaba por salir. Se odiaba por haberla dejado sola aquel día, de haberlo sabido la habría acompañado a su casa, se hubiese asegurado de que estaba acompañada y sólo entonces se hubiera marchado. Pero no. Simone estaba metida en esa fría y desolada cama por su culpa, sólo suya.  
Las siguientes horas las había vivido con el corazón encogido, pequeño en su pecho de adolescente. Lloró hasta caer dormido, preocupando a sus padres y luego, cuando las horas pasaron, se armó de valor y la visitó en el hospital. Verla en ese estado le provocó otra herida en su pecho ya sangrante, pero no le importaba. Allí estaban los padres de ella,viendo cómo aquel jovencito había venido con unas pocas flores, gracias al poco dinero que había reunido en su hucha. Lo recibieron bien y le dieron permiso para venir a visitarla las veces que quisiera.  
Richie no supo expresar con palabras lo vacío que se sentía por dentro. Aún de adulto, sentirse así le habría resultado descorazonador, más para un chico joven y vital como él. Aunque hubiese pasado apenas unos días de haberla conocido, ahora su tiempo se dividía entre verla en esa habitación con poca privacidad, intentar acompañar a los padres de Simone e irse al arcade a jugar con su adorado Street Fighter. El centro de ocio le dejaba un camino de recuerdos agrios en su mente, siempre le había gustado, pero inconscientemente se daba la vuelta para ver si quien abría la puerta era la chica. Y volvía a sentirse vacío cuando era otra persona.  
Logró lo que siempre quiso, que era ser el número 1 de aquella máquina. Pero lo había logrado gracias a la concentración que le proporcionaba el estar solo casi todo el tiempo, sin amigos que le presionasen a salir ni nadie a quien enseñar a controlar los rebeldes mandos. Una mueca amargada cubrió su rostro e introdujo la "R", con intención de escribir su nombre, pero pareció cambiar de idea. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando la pantalla codificada, la cual sólo permitía tres letras. Y entonces borró la erre e introdujo "SMN", dedicándole a Simone aquella victoria, imaginándola a su lado, sonrojada, tartamudeando porque ese gesto le hubiese parecido demasiado adorable y nerd, todo a la vez. Richie sonrió, inundando su rostro de ilusión. Por algunos segundos se imaginó la posibilidad de que su pequeña fantasía se hiciese realidad, que ella saliese de su catastrófico estado y pudiese enseñarle que allí había dejado su nombre. Que esa victoria había sido una ofrenda de él para que mejorase y siguiesen adelante, juntos.  
Notaba cómo poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, mientras iniciaba otra partida y comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones cuando el personaje contra el que peleaba le devolvía los golpes. Lejos había quedado el Richie estresado y silencioso de la partida ganadora, ahora volvía a ser él, como si dedicársela a Simone le hubiese dado la seguridad de que la había honrado de alguna forma y aquello se le retribuiría con la vuelta de la chica. Se sentía casi feliz. Hasta que el sonido de la campanita de la entrada lo alertó de que alguien había entrado. Y ése alguien se dirigió hacia él. 

—¡Richie!—La persona que menos quería ver en éste mundo, Bill Denbrough, estaba llamándole desesperadamente apenas entró por la puerta. Se había peleado con él hacía unas semanas, llevaban todo ese tiempo sin hablarse y Richie no le quería ver. Aún le dolía el puñetazo que el otro le había dado.

—¿¡Qué quieres!?—Movió la cabeza hacia Bill y luego volvió su atención a la pantalla; estaba frenético, se sentía contento por primera vez en bastante tiempo y no iba a permitir que su (ex) amigo se lo estropease.—Imagino que eres tú.—Señaló con la barbilla al personaje calvo y con lentes a quién estaba apalizando. Y para su mala suerte, era su personaje ahora quien recibía los golpes por haberse descuidado con la charla.

—E...eh...—No tuvo que ver al joven para darse cuenta del estado de alteración que tenía. Casi le recordó a sí mismo cuando se enteró del accidente de Simone...Y tuvo un mal presentimiento.— _Eso_ tiene a Beverly.—Ahí estaba su mal presentimiento. Otra víctima más.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!?—Reaccionó con indiferencia, pero sentía cómo las palmas de sus manos empezaban a sudar. Por dentro estaba rezando para que Bill captase la indirecta y se fuese, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, que seguiría hablando inevitablemente. Y una parte de él quería que lo hiciese, que le convenciese. Así que simplemente siguió jugando y haciendo como que sus sentidos estaban en ese videojuego cuando no era así.

— _Eso_ , Richie.—El tono de Bill era seco, autoritario. Sonaba casi como un adulto.— _Eso_ tiene a Beverly.—Repitió la misma frase, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Richie. Y entonces dentro de la cabeza del muchacho de lentes, algo pareció cambiar.

Durante unos segundos que al joven Denbrough le parecieron eternos, Richie apartó las manos del monitor de juego. Se le pasaron mil pensamientos por la cabeza, pero el más fuerte fue la empatía que, de repente, sentía por Bill. Él tenía a Simone en una cama de hospital, varada para Dios sabe cuándo, quizá para siempre. Y el tartamudo estaba pasando la misma incógnita sobre el estado de Bev. Tal vez peor, tal vez no fuese _exactamente_ el mismo, pero ese enlace que lo conducía al otro le bastó para darse la vuelta lentamente y mirarlo a los ojos. Tragó saliva y entonces se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaban a punto de hacer; enfrentarse a sus miedos por el mismo fin que los unía:  
Salvarlas a ambas. 

No fue fácil. No lo fue para ninguno. El enfrentamiento contra ese maldito payaso supuso que los niños allí presentes perdiesen parte de su "inocencia"; habían estado cara a cara contra sus peores traumas y los habían vencido, juntos. Pero ahora sabía lo que el mundo podía hacerles, que éste tenía una parte peligrosa y podrida a la que tarde o temprano ellos se enfrentarían. Pero no ahora.  
Ahora Richie corría por los pasillos del hospital, lleno de suciedad por las aguas estancadas en las que había estado metido, oliendo a alcantarilla y esquivando al personal médico que trataba de frenarle. Ahora, lo único que Richie tenía en la cabeza era que si Bev logró salir de ese estado catatónico, Simone también lo haría. Simone volvería a estar con él, y volvería a verla sonreír, y volverían a estar juntos y no tendría que depender de una loca esperanza, y...  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, jadeando, su corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos; ella seguía en esa enorme cama, con el cuerpo inmóvil y la cara cetrina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como la última vez que la vió, haría apenas unas horas. Casi podía notar como su esperanza había sido tan ciega como esos ojos que no veían.  
Y dicha esperanza estaba tan rota como su corazón.  
Lo que más le dolió fue ver que estaba sola; que la estampa familiar de los padres de la joven, llorando de felicidad al ocurrir el milagro de verla despertar, jamás pasaría. Que ellos, tal como tendría que hacer él irremediablemente, seguirían sus vidas lejos de ella. La imagen de una pobre Simone, sola para siempre, le provocó amargas lágrimas en los ojos, y le impulsó a entrar a la habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo, pronto las enfermeras llegarían para alejarle de ella, y sólo tendría esta oportunidad para despedirse.

—Adiós, Monnie.—Susurró, acercándose a la cama de ella, inclinándose sobre su rostro y apoyando las manos sobre la tela áspera del colchón. Una lágrima de él cayó sobre la mejilla femenina y se la limpió con delicadeza. Los cristales de sus gafas estaban también húmedas.—Hice lo que pude. Le di una paliza a ese puto payaso por ti. Me reconcilié con mis amigos. Tú me llenaste de coraje para hacer todas esas cosas, aunque no estuvieses, tú me ayudaste. Gracias...Gracias por dejarme conocerte.—Su voz se le quebró en la última frase y finalmente apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, castos y suaves, aunque secos. Cerró los ojos para sentirlo más, para grabar su mente ese momento para toda la eternidad.

El contacto duró unos segundos. Al separarse, Richie siguió con los ojos cerrados, negándose a ver el rostro vegetativo de Simone. Pero tuvo que abrirlos, y al hacerlo, su parte más infantil le hizo creer que estaba en un cuento de hadas; Simone tenía los ojos abiertos.  
Parecía cansada, como alguien que le ha costado mucho esfuerzo siquiera hacer esa pequeña acción. Pero su respiración era rítmica y normal, y poco a poco el color volvía a sus mejillas. 

—¿Richie...?—Su voz era ronca y quebradiza. Tuvo que carraspear para aclararla un poco, y una expresión de dolor ocupó su rostro. Notaba como si tuviese la garganta desgarrada.—¿Qué hago aquí?...—Miró a su alrededor y, al no recibir respuesta, volvió a ver a su amigo. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo llorando en silencio, con una mirada atónita.—¡Richie!¿Qué pasa?—Pronto fue rodeada por los brazos del muchacho en un abrazo impulsivo, que la hizo sonrojarse instantáneamente. Él olía mal, y de hecho,le estaba ensuciando la sutil tela del camisón de hospital que llevaba, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Con torpeza, correspondió al gesto y apoyó sus manos en la espalda masculina, acariciándola.

Pronto las enfermeras llegaron a la puerta acompañadas del guardia encargado del hospital, un hombre ligeramente obeso. Pero cuando vieron la escena no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, ya que la niña de esa habitación solitaria había sido uno de los casos de coma más fulminantes que habían conocido. Poco y nada se daba por su recuperación, pero ahí estaba, abrazándose con el chiquillo problemático que se había colado en el hospital. Más de una auxiliar se tapó la boca en un gesto incrédulo...Aquello era mucho más que un milagro.

—Llama al médico...—Jadeó la enfermera jefe, la misma que le preguntó al joven médico sobre el historial.—Tiene que ver esto.

Después de haber estado en coma durante casi una semana, le dieron el alta a la joven apenas pasó las pruebas de recuperación. Tendría que ir a rehabilitación durante unas dos semanas, pero el plantel médico estaban tan contentos por la fama que aquel caso le había proporcionado, que seguramente se libraría de ir a los pocos días. O al menos eso pensaba Simone, quién se encontraba perfectamente, como antes del accidente.  
Cuando las enfermeras salieron de su sopor y entraron a la habitación intentando alejar a Richie de ella, para hacerle pequeñas revisiones, Simone se agarró al muchacho con más fuerza y empezó a gritar. No estaba muy orgullosa de aquello, pero la presencia de él le calmaba, era lo único familiar en ese entorno y no quería que lo alejasen. Por suerte, el grupo terminó desistiendo y permitió que el chico de lentes se quedase allí, tomándola de la mano mientras ellas revisaban diversas partes del cuerpo de la niña, de forma superficial. No tenía ninguna herida y tal como se aseguró el joven doctor más tarde, tampoco ninguna secuela visible.  
Sus padres no tardaron en llegar apenas fueron avisados de la noticia. De cierta forma temían que el hospital hubiese marcado el teléfono equivocado y por eso, cuando vieron a su hija sentada en la cama del hospital, con su amigo sentado a su lado y charlando ambos con el médico, rompieron a gritar de júbilo. Sus mejores deseos se habían cumplido por fin y allí estaba su hija, sana e intacta, lejos del vegetal que habían dejado horas antes en la cama cuando el horario de visitas hubo terminado. La madre, llorosa, llenó de besos el rostro de la joven mientras ésta reía. También abrazó y besó a Richie, ignorando el mal olor de éste, mientras se deshacía en agradecimientos por haber sido tan buen niño y haberse quedado con ellos cuando pasaban una muy mala situación. El padre palmeó la espalda de él, a modo de "acaricia". Le habían aceptado por completo y no podían dejar de atribuirle cierto mérito por la recuperación milagrosa.  
Después de haber salido del hospital y haberse instalado en su casa de nuevo, a Simone le quedaban pocos días de verano. Pero por lo menos ya no podría quejarse, tendría una anécdota veraniega que, quizás, en un futuro le parecería graciosa.  
Esperando al joven Tozier en el porche de su casa, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, miraba al cielo. Se acordaba vagamente que aquel espacio era lo último que vió antes de caer por el saliente. Pero sólo vagamente, porque el resto de recuerdos de aquel día estaban muy borrosos. Cuando el médico le preguntó qué o quién le hizo caer, ella contestó con un simple "no me acuerdo". Y era verdad; no podía decir si había sido un tropiezo por acercarse demasiado a ver el agua...O si había sido alguien quien la había tirado desde arriba.  
Luego, al querer hablar de aquello con Richie, éste parecía incómodo y casi abrumado. No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta que él le ocultaba algo. Pero como siempre, ella sería paciente y esperaría a que se lo contase por sí mismo. Intuía que el secreto tenía algo que ver con su repentina afición a jugar en las alcantarillas.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de bicicletas y cadenas de metal. Allí, casi en su jardín, estaba un grupo de chicos bastante variopinto. Y lo más curioso es que los conocía a casi todos, a pesar de no haber hablado con ninguno.  
Richie dejó su bicicleta descuidadamente en el césped y caminó hacia ella. Simone se levantó y bajó las escaleras de la entrada, sonriéndole, cosa que él imitó. En circunstancias normales ella estaría de los nervios por la presencia de gente nueva, pero allí, a su lado, se encontraba cómoda.

—Gente, ella es Simone. Es amiga mía.—El de lentes se dió la vuelta y presentó a la chica ante sus amigos, quizá con un poco de orgullo en la voz. Ella, por su parte, levantó la mano y saludó, mirándolos a todos. Bill Denbrough sonrió, con ese aire maduro que ya estaba mostrando al hombre que sería de adulto. Stanley Uris también saludó con la mano en un gesto casi indiferente, tenía vendas en la cara como si tuviese una gran herida circular en ella. Mike Hanlon musitó un "hola", mientras movía la cabeza según la costumbre rural. Eddie Kaspbrak imitó a Stan y movió la mano que no tenía escayolada con ademán nervioso. Ben Hanscom y Beverly Marsh quizá fueron los más expresivos, sonrieron con más ganas que el resto al reconocer a su compañera de clase y sus saludos fueron los que más se escucharon, casi opacando al susurro tímido de Mike.  
Quizá otra persona pensaría que eran, quizá, demasiado escasos de entusiasmo.  
Pero Simone no; si ella era paciente con el bocazas que estaba a su lado, lo sería también con sus amigos.

—Encantada de conoceros. He oído hablar mucho del Club de los perdedores...Cuando Richie empieza no se puede callar.—Con esa sencilla broma el ambiente se relajó, los que estaban ligeramente serios emitieron una pequeña sonrisa y dirigieron una mirada al joven de lentes.

Pronto se inició una conversación sobre lo que harían esa tarde y Richie no tardó en hacerla sentir que ella era partícipe de aquello, pidiendo su opinión (más bien suplicándole que convenciese a los demás para ir al arcade). Luego de un rato de bromas, gritos y mandar a callar al joven Tozier, los demás empezaron a pedalear para ir al lugar que habían concretado.  
Y éste, al subirse a su bicicleta, dejó un espacio en la parte de atrás, mientras miraba a la joven. Ella había perdido su bicicleta el día del accidente.  
Con esa silenciosa mirada, con esa conexión, Simone sonrió. No hacía falta hablar para comunicarse con él, por muy bocazas y loco que fuese, se comprendían casi como si se conociesen de años y no de pocas semanas.  
Obedeció y se subió al asiento, acomodándose en el escaso espacio que tenía disponible, y abrazó al joven por la cadera, ocultando su rostro en su espalda.  
Y allí, notando el olor a limpio en su ropa, notando su calor, su cercanía, Simone se sentía verdaderamente feliz y a salvo, por fin, lejos de la oscuridad.


End file.
